


The snake and the badger

by HexagonCult



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Modern Era, Slytherin/Hufflepuff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexagonCult/pseuds/HexagonCult
Summary: Loyal to the books, but the focus is on different people that I invented based on my group of friends. Sorry not sorry ahahah. I’m basically just a slytherin trying to prove that not all slytherins are bad.





	1. Chapter 1

3 more minuets left of potions class.  
Elijah was almost finished copying down the ingredient list for draft of living death when the potions teacher started talking about the homework.He packed up his things just in time for the teacher to announce the end of lesson. He started to head out of the classroom, relieved it was dinner time. He was humming a song that had been in his head the last tedious hour then OOOF. He had knocked into someone who had now dropped all of his books on the floor."I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, let me help"  
He knelt to the ground and organised the books and handed them back. He looked up to say sorry again when he was lost for words. It was a stunning Hufflepuff with brunette hair, wide jaw, deep green eyes that seemed so curious yet kind.He snapped back to reality, "Sorry, I was in my own world" he said in a jokey way."That's okay" the Hufflepuff responded with a rich voice and a light hearted smile.There was slightly more awkward eye contact.  
"I don't think I've seen you before" he said curiously."My name is Elias, nice to meet you." Elias smiled and stuck out his hand as if to shake Elijah’s, and in doing so dropped all of his books back onto the floor.  
Elijah tried his best not to smirk as he once again picked up the puff's books.This time, when he handed them back, Elias' face had gone a slight shade of red.  
"I'm so clumsy" Elijah smiled back at him.  
"Well I'm not sure about you, but I'm incredibly ready for food after that lesson".  
The puff laughed."I'm assuming your coming too?"   
Elijah enquired. He started walking and Elias followed.  
   
Elijah dropped his books on the dining room table and took a seat. "Here we go" His friend Issy said.  
"I just knocked this poor Hufflepuff and he dropped his stuff everywhere"Anya, his other friend, gave a short chuckle.  
"It's not funny, he was gorgeous, and after I helped him pick the stuff up, I just froze and stared at him, I'm so embarrassed"  
"Oh well" said issy.   
She was already preoccupied with some ancient runes.Elijah glanced toward the Hufflepuff table and saw him. Their eyes met and they both looked away."That's him over there" Elijah told anya.  
"Oh, Elias, he's cute"  
"It's kinda weird I've never had a class with him before""I had Herbology with him last year, he's really nice" Anya said. Elijah was about to say something when the food magically appeared and he lost his train of though. He forgot how hungry he was.

Later on, Elijah was heading out of the great hall and down to the dorm room when he noticed Elias leaning against a statue with that smile on his face, looking up at something with a fascinated expression.  
"Found something interesting up there?" He asked in a sarcastic way.The response was a jump and a   
"Merlin, you scared me"  
"Sorry" Elijah said with a grin.  
"I was just in deep thought to be honest" He said with an awkward smile."Wait, your friends with Ellie, aren't you?"  
"Yeah that's me" Elijah stated "know her?"  
"Oh yeah we have art together, she is incredible isn't she? I've just realised, is that portrait she is doing of you?"  
Elijah's eyes went wide when he remembered that that was in fact true, but that the portrait was extremely revealing and felt very embarrassed at the idea of this gorgeous man staring at his mediocre and virtually naked body.  
"Erm... yeah it is..." Elijah looked at his feet.There was an awkward pause.  
"Well erm... I've got to go and do some erm... potions homework, so I'll see you round?" Elijah awkwardly stated.  
"Oh yeah sure, sorry for holding you up" was the reply as Elias forced a smile. Elijah reciprocated and swiftly walked off to the common room. The both muttered "fuck" under their breath as they walked away from each other.


	2. Chapter 2

"We are only two weeks in, and arithmancy has already fucked me" Anya exasperated while sitting on one of the sofas next to the hearth of the Slytherin common room.  
"Have your potions set done draught of living death yet? Because that’s painful" Elijah replied while puzzling over the homework set earlier that day.  
"I think we have a core practical tomorrow as well, and I have no idea what this fucking says"  
"Oh well" Anya said and smiled, "you will do fine".  
"We will see, I'm gonna go to bed now to get some beauty sleep" Elijah joked and was about to get up when Anya said "Aren't you gonna tell me about this boy?"  
"Anya, I've had two conversations with this guy." Elijah laughed.  
"So" Was her only response.  
Elijah let out a deep breath. She wasn’t the type of person to drop things.   
"I dunno, he seems cute and sweet, and from what I can tell he's quite intelligent."  
"But......" Anya said, anticipating what he was about to say.  
"Look. Even if he wasn't straight, which I very much doubt, would he really be interested in a guy like me? Seriously. Look at me. He's seriously way out of my league."  
"Elijah shut up, you know that's not true."  
"I'm pretty average and he definitely isn't. Look, I’ve only seen and talked to him like once. I bet he hasn’t even thought about me at all since I spoke to him. I'm going to bed. I'm tired. Good night"  
He got up, grabbed his potions work and headed for his dorm. He heard anya sigh behind him.  
"Night" she said. Exasperation in her voice.  
He got into his pyjamas and wrapped himself up in his duvet and tried to fall asleep as he watched the water under the lake through the glass window in his dorm room, hoping the swaying of aquatic plants would send him to the dream world.

Elijah always considered himself himself a morning person. He was awake at 6:20 with no problem. He jumped into the shower. Did his hair. Got changed and was walking toward the great hall for breakfast by 7. No doubt his friends would still be asleep. He didn't know how they could sleep that long.  
At this time in the morning only a handful of people were up and ready for breakfast, and they usually sat on one table in the great hall.  
It was mostly Ravenclaws that he saw at this time, which was okay. He wouldn't say that he had many friends in that house, due to his opinion of their ability to sometimes be very insensitive, but he got along with them just fine and he didn't like to tarnish them all with the same brush, as he understood what that was like, him being in Slytherin.   
He had practice putting up with Ravenclaws anyway due to his sister being in that house. He knew that for the most part they liked the last word. The trick is to let them think that that have had it, and they realise when it’s too late that they didn’t.  
The only conversation he had with them was generally small talk that he couldn’t remember, until more people started to filter in, where they all started to migrate to their house tables.  
As always, Anya was one of the last to rise from Slytherin as she always slept in late. She sat down silently, with there unspoken agreement of “don’t fucking talk to me until I’ve had my coffee”.  
Elijah handed one to her. Black, no sugar.  
He glanced around the room again while taking a sip of his own black coffee when he saw Elias walk into the room, his hair looking slightly messy in an endearing and sweet sort of way. His green eyes glinting from the morning sun that was peering through the stained glass windows.   
Elias must have noticed Elijah staring at him, as he waved and smiled at him.  
At this point Elijah forgot that he had a mouthful of coffee and decided to smile back.   
He realised his mistake as soon as he felt the hot liquid spill on his chest and lap. His eyes went wide.  
He felt his cheeks go red as he saw Elias grin. Elijah then turned back to the table and spent the rest of breakfast with his head in his hands, trying to ignore the world around him. Next thing he knew he was walking to his first class, and then it was late afternoon.  
He walked down to the lake as he usually did on a sunny Friday afternoon after classes, to just have some peace really. He was very extroverted, but at times really needed his own space. His friends knew this and usually just left him to it. The week had been exhausting, but thank merlin it was Friday.  
He was so drained he dropped his bag when he got to the waters edge and shuffled a couple of meters to the nearest tree. He slumped down it and observed the beautiful water shift with the ever so slight breeze that swirled over it. He leaned his head back and drifted off into dream world before he could stop himself.  
When he slowly came round he panicked as he realised it was almost completely dark outside, realising that he should have been in his dorm hours ago and the teachers would have been patrolling at this time. He had to try and sneak back in somehow.  
He picked up his leather satchel roughly and threw it on his shoulder.   
He scurried toward the castle going to the entrance where the greenhouses were situated, as that was as that door was only of the only doors on the whole castle that didn’t squeak (plus he always enjoyed to look at the greenery when he passed).  
He opened the door as slowly as possible, and slowly closed it again so as to not make any noise. When he felt the door catch he let go of the handle and slinked into the darkness, following the hallways round to go past the kitchens and to go down to the Slytherin common room.   
He was just walking past the kitchens when he heard footsteps.  
He froze in place.  
They stopped. They had come from the kitchens. His curiosity got the better of him when he decided to take a peak at who it was in there.  
He neared the entrance to the massive kitchens and saw that a single candle had been lit.  
He then saw a face walk back towards it. The person picked it up and held it close to their face, unaware that they were revealing them self.  
It was Elias. Elijah let out a sigh. Elias must have heard this, as he suddenly went still and wide eyed.  
Elijah didn’t know what to do. If he just slinked off would he notice, or should he reveal himself and possibly look like a creep.  
He made his decision, he started to back out of the room when he backed into something and lost his footing.  
He crashed to the floor with a loud thud.  
“Shit”  
“Who is that? Who is there?”  
Elias was over at the door in a heartbeat and swung the candle round until Elijahs face was fully lit by the flame.  
Elias went bright red.  
He tried to explain himself “I-I was just walking past, a-and I heard a noise and I was curious to see who it was I suppose and I.....”  
His thought trailed off as he saw Elias smile in that way he bloody did that made Elijah melt and forget where he was.  
“That’s okay, I was just in here for something to eat, I always do it when I can’t get to sleep. I personally consider food a hobby, of which I do a lot of practice.”  
Could this boy get any better.  
Elijah tried his best smile, which in hind sight probably looked more like a grimace.  
“Well do you want anything to eat, I know the kitchens pretty well I could give you a tour if you like” Elias smirked.  
“Well I did miss dinner, so that would be great” Elijah smiled back.  
Elias stuck out his hand and helped Him up.  
They sorted out some food and ended up sitting by the fireplace, where for a while they sat in comfortable silence.  
It was broken when Elias said “Oh I forgot to ask, what brings you creeping around in the late hours of the night?”  
“Well, I went and sat by the lake and may or may not have fallen asleep”  
That made Elias smile at least.  
From then they talked about what subjects they were doing, and their mutual appreciation of food until Elijah yawned.  
“Well it has been lovely Elias, but I’m about to fall asleep, shall I escort you out?” In a mock voice.  
He knew his name. He knew Elias’ name.   
“That would be most wonderful young gentleman”.   
They shared a laugh, and left the room.  
They proceeded down the corridor where Elijah turned to Elias “I must depart now fair maiden, for my place or residence is nearing, I hope you have a wonderful slumber.”  
“Thank you, my good man, I shall do so, and may I wish the same for you.”  
Elias did his best impression of a curtsy and turned and left. What a day.  
He got to the dorm and checked the time. Just past midnight. Not that late in all fairness.  
He got to his room and stripped off to cocoon himself in his duvet and fell asleep.   
He fell asleep trying to process what had just happened, and those big beautiful green eyes of Elias’ that were inevitably going to get him hurt.


End file.
